In modular redundant array of independent or inexpensive disk (RAID) on motherboard (MROMB) techniques, MROMB circuitry residing in a circuit card may be used to configure and control, independently of a host processor residing in the motherboard, an input/output (I/O) controller that also resides in the motherboard. The circuit card's circuitry executes a MROMB procedure that uses special MROMB hardware in the motherboard to perform operations that enable the circuitry to configure and control the I/O controller independently of the host processor.
Each respective MROMB technique is implemented using a different respective type of motherboard MROMB hardware. Accordingly, in order to be able to implement a given MROMB technique using a given motherboard's MROMB hardware, a circuit card's MROMB circuitry must be able to execute a MROMB procedure that can use the motherboard's MROMB hardware in such a way as to permit the technique to be implemented properly.
It should be understood that although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the present invention, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the present invention be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.